The War in Southeast LOLsia
After the terrorist attack on LOLanoi International Airport, VietLOL declared war on LOLbodia, and VietLOL and LOLs launched a full scale invaison of Major cities in LOLbodia Events Before the Terrorist Attack on LOLanoi international airport, 2/28/12 *Reports begin to surface that LOLBodia is a strict dictatorship 2/29/12 *LOLba Intercepts a Message to the Now Dissolved Soviet Lulz Brigade. the message reads as follows: I Hope you get this ScottyVich BaloneyKov, But i have Recruited some of your Soviet Lulz Brigade Members to attack LOLanoi International Airport at Noon VietLOLese Standard Time. Same for LOLSama Bin LOLden. I have recruited some of his LOL-Qaeda troops to assist in the Terrorist attack as well. Signed: Mao ROFLdong Notable Operations in The war in southeast LOLsia 3/1/12 *Terrorist attack on LOLanoi International Airport *Invasion of Major cities in LOLbodia. *Revelation that it was the supreme AI that ordered the attack 3/2/12 *Emergencyranger88 Notifies The USSR that a terrorist attack took place at LOLanoi international airport in LOLanoi, VietLOL *The USSR declares war on LOLbodia 3/3/12 *no notable operations 3/4/12 *EmergencyRanger88 Notifies the ULR about the attack on LOLanoi International Airport. *The ULR Declares war on LOLbodia for attacking one of the ULR's Allies 3/5/12 *The Supreme AI's Puppet controlled dictator, Vladimir StLOLin, is assassinated by Emergencyranger88 3/6/12 *In a Message intercepted by the ChiLOLese, The Supreme AI is planning to attack JapLOL. *JapLOL realizes that LOLbodia will attack them and dispatches the JapLOLese Navy. The VietLOLese Elites are also deployed to counter the attack against JapLOL 3/7/12 *The Supreme AI launches a Full scale Invasion of KaLULZ, AfgLOListan 3/8/12 *EmergencyRanger88 Reveals to EASlol that the supreme AI plans to invade the republic of minecraft. *The Republic of minecraft decclares war on LOLbodia *IROFLaq declares war on all of the allies of VietLOL for attacking Major Cities in LOLBodia *The Death Bombardment Is used for the first time and it vapourizes IROFLaq 3/9/12 *IROFLan declares war on IROFLaq and LOLbodia for attacking VietLOL and their allies. *The Supreme AI is Notified that VietLOL used The Death Bombardment on IROFLaq. She becomes terrified that LOLbodia Or the ROFL island chain might be next for a Nuclear Strike. 3/10/12 *Full Scale invasion of IROFLaq's Major Cities begins 3/11/12 *A Nuclear Disaster occurs in VietLOL. *Disaster Revealed to be accidental as the ROFLnuke stopped working and malfunctioned. *AfgLOListan Declares war on all of the allies. 3/12/12 *In a message Intereoted by LOListan; AfgLOListan Plans to invade IROFLan *LOListan Declares war on its longtime enemy, AfgLOListan. *LOListan, Backed Up By VietLOLese Forces, Launches a full Scale Invasion of AfgLOListan. *The Soviet-VietLULZ brigade Declare War on all of the allied countries and launch terrorist attacks on Ho Chi LOL city, LOLscow, LOLcraftia, And LOLingrad. 3/13/12 *Ho ROFL-kim is Killed by Emergencyranger88 at Point Blank Range due to the fact that he made vietLOL's Reputation plummet.. *Viktor Baloneykov, the brother of the late Scottyvich BaloneyKov and currently liviing Radar overseer Scotty, Becomes leader of the SVLB, but resigns from the Terrorist Group just 4 hour after both Pieboy and ER88 Threaten to Execute him as well. Ho Chi-LULZ, The Son of Ho Chi-LOL, Becomes leader of the SVLB. Chi-LULZ vows revenge on ER88 for killing his father 5 years ago. 3/14/12 *IROFLaq Launches a ROFLnuke at VietLOL and the USSR *The ROFLnuke headed to LOLscow is vapourized by the Shoop Da whoop cannons VietLOL traded to the USSR in exchange for money before the U-V-M Orginization was founded *The ROFLCBM Headed to LOLanoi Is Also vapourized by VietLOLese Shoop Da Whoop cannons. 3/15/12 *Emergencyranger88 takes a squad to LOLkraine, where Ho Chi LULZ is supposedly hiding at. He fiinds no signs of Ho Chi LLZ there, But LOLkraine Pledges to assist VietLOL and the USSR in the war in southeastLOLsia. Category:Wars that took place offscreen Category:wars